the date!
by natsu-chan022
Summary: Will Ryoma confess his feelings for Sakuno or is Sakuno will be the first one to confess? Thou nanjiroh had set up Ryoma a date with Sakuno. Ryoma still comes. Sumire also agrees that Sakuno should have a date with Ryoma. badSummary.first oneshot.review!


THE DATE

Second fic of POT

Will Ryoma confess his feelings for Sakuno or is Sakuno will be the first one to confess?

Thou nanjiroh had set up Ryoma a date with Sakuno. Ryoma still comes. Sumire also agrees that Sakuno should have a date with Ryoma.

=One-shot= (**hopefully this will be my first. So review! ****Really needed at the same time appreciated!)**

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Prince of tennis but I really love it especially the guys sooo handsome!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day started good but in the Echizen residence it's a very noisy morning.

"Good morning okaa-san, nonoko-chan" Ryoma said

"Good morning Ryoma" Rinko said

"Good morning Ryoma" Nonoko said

"Oi. Seishounen! You have a date later" nanjiroh Echizen said

"Oyaji… A…DATE?! First of all why didn't you consult me first?! Second who is this you so-called date of mine?" Ryoma growled angrily

"the who-part is a secret because this is a blind date. Me and my friend arranged this together." Nanjiroh exclaimed

"BAKA OYAJI" Ryoma shouted

"Ryoma your gonna be late" Rinko said

"hn." With that simple answer he went to school

Morning practice –tennis courts-

"Good morning ochibi" eiji said

"hn"

"Hey ochibi how are you and ryuuzaki-san?" momo questioned Ryoma

"Yeah ochibi how are you and ryuuzaki-san? Huh huh how are ya?" the energetic eiji asked

"shut up!" was ryoma's answer then he walked out towards the locker room so that he could prepare for class

CLASS Ended quickly for the freshmen

Lunchtime

Ryoma was walking towards his sempai-tachis

"sempai I cannot attend practice later i-I h-have a date" Ryoma told them

"nya, ochibi have a date! So who's the special girl ochibi!" eiji asked

"even I don't know" Ryoma answered

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ryuuzaki residence

"Sakuno you will go on a date later" Sumire ryuuzaki said

"NANI?! With who? Obaa-san why didn't you told me" Sakuno shouted

"It's a blind date"

"When?"

"Later... So get ready!" Sumire shouted

"H-hai!"

Sumire sighed as Sakuno ran upstairs_ 'I hope those two will work it out'_

'_What am I going to do……' _she thought

Sakuno was finding something good to wear. Her dresses and shirts are now scattered all around her room just to find anything nice to wear….after 10 minutes she finally found something to wear.

'_at last something good' _she thought

"Sakuno are you done? Your gonna be late!"

"Yes Obaa-san I'm coming down"

"Finally what took you so long?"

"It's difficult for me to find something good to wear… so what do I look?"

"Beautiful Sakuno… as always….."

"Thanks obaa-chan" Sakuno said then hugged her grandma

"now come on your gonna be late. I'll drive you there"

"hai!"

0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i00i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i00i0

^restaurant^

"thanks grandma. Now, who is my date?" Sakuno asked her grandma

"he's over there" Sumire pointed "now go." She added

Sakuno looked at her date and started walking towards him

When she saw her date her eyes widened…

"r-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stuttered. Then ryoma turned to look his eyes widened

"Don't tell me that ryuuzaki-sensei told you have a date today" he said '_if she's my date it's actually worth it she looks magical tonight' he thought_

"Uhmm she actually did…a-are yy-you my date?" Sakuno asked

"I t-think so" he said '_worth it_' he thought

"Uhmm c-can I sit?" she asked then blushed

"Sure"

"So…. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything"

Then the waitress went to get their order… after the waitress got the order she immediately left

"How's your life Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked

"Why would you ask something like that?" he returned the question '_wrong answer Ryoma!' _he shouted in his head

"oh… I'm sorry for asking that silly question…"Sakuno said _'baka Sakuno! Baka!baka!baka!'_

'_I'm such an idiot to tell that to Sakuno! I know I like her……stop…what am I saying…me? Liking Sakuno ryuuzaki the clumsy klutz girl…well maybe I do like her'_

"I'm sorry for giving you a rude answer awhile ago… actually my life is terrible knowing that my baka oyaji is around" Ryoma said

"Oh… it's alright… you know Ryoma-kun I really l-like someone…" she blushed

His eyes widened knowing that_ his_ Sakuno is liking some boy "may I know who that someone is…because in my defense I already like someone too…" he said

Her eyes saddened because every body knows that she likes Ryoma Echizen

"Sure I will tell you the boy if you tell me who is the girl that you like" she said

"The girl I l-like i-is y-you Sakuno…I really liked you from the moment I saw you" he tugged his cap so no one not even Sakuno could see his blush…

She giggled a bit

"well, maybe this will be interesting…because you're the man of my dreams…you are the someone that I like…" she blushed a bit

'_I can't believe that Ryoma… likes me…I am so happy…' she thought_

'_Sakuno …she said she likes me…' Ryoma thought_

"ma'am, sir here is your order" the waitress said…. _'Why did_ waitress have to butt in'

"Thank you miss" Sakuno softly said

"hn"

They started eating…it was very quiet…but then after awhile Ryoma got bored and broke the silence

"so you like me huh?" he said

Sakuno just nodded… "From what I heard awhile ago you also heard that you also like me is that true or my ears are betraying me?" Sakuno added

"Iie your ears aren't betraying you… what you heard is true…"

They both blushed… Ryoma stood up and walk towards Sakuno and kissed her on the lips …she immediately returned the kiss…then they broke the kiss

"you know Sakuno?"

"hmm?"

"I love you very much" he said

"Ya, I love you too" she replied

"Come on let's eat" Sakuno said

"Okay…" Ryoma answered

"Do you think we should tell the others, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno asked

"no…I tell you your gonna suffer… coz' of the sempai-tachis"

Sakuno giggled…

They're date ended and Ryoma walked Sakuno to her house… before leaving Ryoma gave Sakuno a peck on the lips

"Aishiteiru. Take care on your way home…good night!" Sakuno said

"I love you too. Good night…" Ryoma answered

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

So… this is my first one-shot… please review… cause its appreciated!

Ja!

Till next time!

Sayonara minna!

Thanks again for the reviews on my other stories!

Let me remind everyone I have a poll for you

What name should I give to Ryoma & Sakuno's baby in the story… "don't leave my heart"?

. Xiao-Xiao

. Yuri

Please go to my profile to vote!


End file.
